


Breve estudio de la belleza // Un beso es sólo un beso

by le_mousquetaire



Category: White Collar
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, POV Third Person, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-07
Updated: 2010-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-10 10:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_mousquetaire/pseuds/le_mousquetaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlets, POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breve estudio de la belleza // Un beso es sólo un beso

Neal sabía sobre perspectiva y proporciones, sobre el uso de la luz y el espacio negativo. Conocía de texturas y combinaciones, del dramatismo del claroscuro correctamente aplicado.

Podía reconocer los componentes de un vino al primer sorbo, la forma de combinarlo con los ingredientes exactos de una comida, para lograr una explosión de sabor para convencer al paladar más exigente.

Armar un atuendo impecable, de la cabeza a los pies, era algo natural para él. Encontrar el equilibrio perfecto entre lo _vintage_ y lo moderno era su especialidad.

Las gemas no tenían secretos para él. Sabía que algunas imperfecciones eran necesarias para realzar la belleza de una piedra preciosa, como también lo hacía el realizar el corte exacto.

Todo ese conocimiento no le era suficiente para describir la belleza que estaba develándose frente a sus ojos en ese momento.

Peter estaba sobre él, desnudo, en su cama, con las luces apagadas, iluminado por la luna que entraba por los grandes ventanales. Las sombras se formaban sobre su torso, haciendo figuras que Neal deseaba memorizar para repetir en un lienzo más tarde.

El brillo en sus ojos, que Neal consideraba más deslumbrante que la más preciosa de las joyas que hubiera conocido, le inspiraba a escribir sonetos, llenos de adoración o llenos de lujuria y carnalidad.

El sabor de su piel bajo sus labios, era más delicioso que cualquier vino que hubiese probado, embriagador y siempre insuficiente. Su boca era un manjar incomparable, con ese toque a café que siempre estaba ahí, esperando a que lo descubriera, en la larga exploración que eran sus besos.

Su cuerpo contra el suyo, en perfecta armonía, como piezas que siempre ensamblaban, creando un todo de imposible belleza.

Recorría con admiración las cicatrices que marcaban la piel de Peter, adoraba las imperfecciones de ese cuerpo que ahora era completamente suyo para explorar, para memorizar, para dibujar sobre hojas en blanco cuando la ausencia era demasiado para él.

Estar con Peter le había abierto los ojos a la verdadera belleza y Neal estaba empapándose de ella

*/*/**\\*\\*

Besar a Neal era como probar el fruto prohibido, sabiendo que eso iba a costarle irremediablemente el paraíso.

Los segundos antes de que sus labios se tocaran estaban siempre llenos de temor y reverencia. Como sentir que estaba entregando su alma entera en el suspiro que precedía al primer contacto

Después, solo quedaba el fuego que le consumía la sangre, latido a latido, inspiración, exhalación. El temblor del ansia que le estremecía de pies a cabeza y que le empujaba a esa cama que siempre olía a Neal, a _musk_ y a sexo. Que se sentía como un refugio y que era el único lugar donde deseaba estar.

Besar a Neal era descubrir que su corazón nunca había estado más seguro de nada de que de esto. De amarle más allá de la razón y lo que se consideraba correcto. Besar a Neal era como besar a Elizabeth, con la simple diferencia de la urgencia. Había estado con ella por más de diez años, tenía mucho tiempo que recuperar en los labios de Neal.

Tras la vorágine de la pasión provocada por esos besos, Peter siempre encontraba puerto seguro entre los brazos de Neal, apaciguando con besos más dulces y más, mucho más lentos, la violencia de esa pasión que se desbordaba entre ellos, encendida por esa misma boca que sabía como devolverle la calma.

Besar a Neal era la tentación definitiva y Peter nunca se había considerado a si mismo un santo.


End file.
